Thomas strikes again chapter 1
by rockchick13
Summary: If you have heard the stories of Texas Chainsaw Massacre, you'll know what i mean by it being scary, but in this story, 5 stupid teenagers dare each other, whilst in the same area as Thomas, the chainsaw murderer, to do stupid things. please read it!


If you have heard the stories of Texas Chainsaw Massacre, you'll know what i mean by it being scary, but in this story, 5 stupid teenagers dare each other, whilst in the same area as Thomas, the chainsaw murderer, to do stupid things, after the stories they have heard they didn't beleive it and went to find out for themselves. But this story has a twist to it.  
  
Naomi, Rhiannon, Kayleigh, Kevin And Joey are five very daring teenagers, they live in Michigan and are getting ready to go on a fun vacation to Texas. " Have you got everything you need?" asked Naomi's Mum as she loaded the last suitcase into the car. " Yes mum i have" replied Naomi and went to get in. " Where are you going again?" asked Rhiannon's Mum, Rhiannon looked at Naomi, They hadn't told there parents they were going to Texas. " oh, urm, we are going to go and get Joey and Kevin and then we will be going to chicago." replied Rhiannon, wiggling her finger, she does that everytime she is nervous. "Chicago? That's miles away!" replied her mum, and eyed her suspicously. " yeah well, we're catching a plane mum, i have no time to explain i got to go" naomi and Rhiannon gave their mothers a kiss and left. on their way to collect Joey and Kevin, the 2 girls were talking about the story of Thomas, the texas chainsaw murderer. " I heard that he drowned one girl in a bath" said Naomi. " no, that wasn't true, but i do know one thing thats true, all his family are a fake too, they all play along with him!" Replied Rhiannon. "Uh-uh no way! thats isn't true!" answered Naomi and leaned into the back to get her handbag. Just then something grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go. " AAAh, Rhiannon help me! somethings got me!" screamed Naomi struggling to break free. " hold on, hold on!" shouted Rhiannon as the Car swerved here and there. " BOO!" said a voice and a head popped up, this made the girls scream even more. " hey dudes! " said Kayleigh the other half of the group. she started laughing. " you Bitch! that was stupid" shouted Naomi, and grabbed her handbag, she smacked Kayleigh with it. " What are you doing here?" asked Rhiannon, making the car straight again. " I wanted to come, so i thought i'd sneak into the back and scare you on your way there." said Kayleigh and sighed. " Well it worked!" replied Rhiannon. The 3 girls giggled. When they eventually got to Joey and Kevin, the girls were starting to feel a tiny bit scared. " hey babes!" shouted Rhiannon and jumped out the car to go and give Kevin a hug. Joey started heaving suitcases into the back. " so, Naomi, are you considering going out with me?" asked Joey. " maybe, maybe not, you'll never know until i decide" replied Naomi and went over to get some more suitcases. " Come on Kevs, help me here!" said Joey. Kevin ran over to help, the girls went and quickly gave Bongo, Kevins dog, a cuddle then they all got into the car " Texas here we come," shouted Joey, then he looked at Kayleigh. " what are you doing here?" he asked. " i wanted to come and explore to" she said " oh right" replied joey, but the conversation was broken as Naomi started to play Nirvana at the top volume. The car sped down the dusty lanes as the group landed in Texas, it was no starting to darken and the woods on there side was starting to look very spooky, then suddenly. " look out!" Kevin screamed, as they looked into the road they saw a little boy with a cloak round him, standing in the middle of the road. the car swerved, and missed the young boy. " God i hope he's OK," said Kayleigh jumping out of the car, but there was something very weird happening, for one thing the boy wasn't there and second, there was a red light zooming towards them, as it got closer it disappeared. " Shoot, get outta here!" screamed Joey and the group ran to get back in the car. As they pulled off they looked back and there, again, was the small boy. 


End file.
